


Dinner Party

by carpe_cullen



Series: 30 Days of NSFW [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Emilie are forced to attend one of Josephine's dinner parties and both are separated and cornered by people they don't know. When Emilie's mind starts to wander about his attire and how his hair has grown out, she comes up with another plan to make the night go by faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 30 Days of NSFW Challenge - Blowjob

Emilie was trapped by some of Josephine’s friends, talking her ear off about the latest fashion and asking her when Cullen would ‘pop the question’. She looked around the parlor room, searching for him, her shoulders drooping when he wasn’t there. He must be in another part of the mansion, probably somewhere close to an exit. She sighed as she remembered how he looked tonight, how much she craved to see him again. He wore just a simple white button down shirt and black trousers, but what made her bite her lip was that his hair has grown longer, the ends curling like little wisps behind his ears. He was going to cut it, but...she was able to convince him to keep growing it, at least for a little while longer. She took a deep breath as she thought of that convincing, her mouth wrapped around his cock, him mewling at every flick of her tongue. She swallowed hard as her hands fumbled for her cell phone in her purse and once she found it, she sent a text to him and excused herself from the group.

She weaved her way through the crowd until she reached the empty hallway that led to a furnished basement. The basement was only used for only small gatherings. There was a large TV with leather couches and chairs surrounding it, a fully stocked bar in the corner, and a rather large bathroom in the back. She turned on a table light and leaned against the back of one of the couches, waiting.  Her fingers played with the hem of her dress as she quickly grew impatient. She thought of texting him again, but she stopped rummaging for her phone when the door at the top of the stairs creaked open and clicked shut and she could have sworn she heard the lock turn.

“Couldn’t wait a minute longer to see me?” he purred, walking over to her slowly, teasingly. She shook her head, biting her lip as he got closer. Once he was in arm’s reach, she latched onto his shirt and pulled him closer. He chuckled as his hands found purchase on her waist, slowly sliding down to cup her backside.

“All I could think about was sucking you off,” she murmured, her lips pressing against his neck, her hand rubbing against his groin.  He groaned as he squeezed her ass.

“Miss Trevelyan, what a dirty mouth you have...perhaps I should grow my hair out more often,” he said, his voice almost a low growl. One of his hands pulled her face away from his neck, tilting it up just enough for his lips to crash onto hers. Her tongue pushed through the barrier immediately, needing to feel the sweet warmth of him. She could feel him grow harder against her ministrations, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Her fingers quickly unzipped his trousers and wrapped around his length through the cotton fabric of his briefs. His hips rolled against her palm and her other hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his taut abdomen that was covered lightly with soft hair. She broke away from his lips to slowly trail kisses over the expanse of his chest and down his stomach as she sank to her knees. Her eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, his golden eyes clouded with desire, and a few curls falling past his ear. The corner her mouth tugged into a grin as she pressed her lips to the tip of his length and his eyes closed. A spark went off in her head as she thought of an idea.

“How badly do you want me to suck your cock?” she asked, her words vibrating against his shaft, causing it to twitch against her skin. His eyebrow quirked and a sound of a moan mixed with laughter escaped his lips.

“I think you know the answer,” he said, biting his lip as her fingers played with the trail of hair that led from his bellybutton down below his waistband. She shook her head.

“ _Tell me_ ,” she urged, tugging at his underwear enough to reveal the throbbing head, her finger dipping in the pool of precum that lingered there. He growled and his hand grabbed a fistful of hair, carefully pulling her back.

“I want your lips wrapped around my cock so bad, Em. I’m going to fuck your mouth until my cum is dripping down your throat,” he groaned. She took no time pulling his briefs down his thighs and running her tongue against the underside of his length. Her lips kissed the skin at the base of his shaft leading to the tip, her fingers traced light circles on his hips and slid her mouth over the head, her tongue gliding along the small slit.

He tilted his head back as she took him further into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as she indulged in the feeling of his warmth sliding in and out. She knew that most women found this act dirty and unpleasurable for themselves. But she thought different. Not only did she love having him in her mouth, being close to gagging on his length, she also loved the way it made him feel. Cullen was the most vocal man she’s been with and has made it even more enjoyable for her.

“Oh, fuck, Em,” he moaned, his hips bucking forward. Her pace quickened, her head bobbing faster and faster, her tongue coating his cock making it easier for him to slide in fully. Her nose pressed against his pelvis as he reached the back of her throat, his hand coming to cup her cheek, and her eyes gazed into his. “Yes, just like that. Don’t move,” he whispered. His hips gently rocked forward, his tip just barely pressing against her reflex, and rocked back. She could see the muscles of his abdomen constrict as he repeated the action once more before pulling himself almost fully out of her mouth. He thrusted faster into her mouth, moans erupting from both as her hand reached to rub the apex of her thighs. Her finger circled her clit quickly to match Cullen’s pace and cried out when she hit the most sensitive part. His grip on her hair became tighter and his jerked out of pattern. He slid himself to the back of her throat one last time before she could feel the hot, salty liquid explode in her mouth. Cullen roared as his orgasm shook through his body, his hand moving from her cheek to grip the back of the couch. His muscles spasmed and his cock twitched as he finished. He slowly pulled himself out, her lips wrapping tightly around to suck all the cum into her mouth. Once he slipped out, she swallowed and smiled up at him, panting and red-faced.

“Your turn,” he breathed, picking her up from the floor and setting her onto the couch, her fingers twisting into his curls as he delved between her legs.

**  
**_He definitely needs to keep the hair,_ she thought.


End file.
